


A Sterek Ballad

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: A short poem about my favorite pair. That's all.





	A Sterek Ballad

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks (maybe a few months) ago while under the influence and feeling very sentimental about these two, I wrote a poem. I hesitated posting it since it's poetry, not prose. But I already posted a ficlet today so my inhibitions are down. 
> 
> I never mention their names but everyone knows who the Boy and Wolf are!
> 
> I hope it may please.

With the golden-eyed Boy in the red hood

The Wolf fled the fatal town, lived in the wood.

Under shade of oak and pine

Safe at last the two recline

Forgetting their bad dreams and living only in the good.

 

‘The sun shines whether dark storms come or night.

Rainbows shine as soon as storms take flight.

But no light shines as true

As your eyes shining blue’

The Boy sang to the Wolf when the moon was bright.

 

Stubborn, faithful and strong the Wolf swore

Nothing past, present, or future meant more

Than the Boy’s magic heart

That not a thing could ever part

From his heart throughout time though time onward wore.

 

When the Boy became a man the Wolf became one too.

They kept together till gray and ancient they grew.

Now a Wolf in the sky

With a Boy standing by

Shines in stars, some are golden, some blue.

 


End file.
